David Reyes
David "Dave" Reyes is one of the two main protagonists of the Most Wanted series. He is the leading detective for the L.A.P.D. Major Crimes Unit and is currently partnered with Deputy Marshal Samantha Massey. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Dave has slick dark brown hair, green eyes, stubble, and tan skin. His work uniform consists of a grey suit, a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie with white diagonal stripes. Personality David comes off as more of a playboy than a detective when around the Hollywood elite. Being particularly charismatic, he prefers to use flattery and persuasion to achieve his goals, rarely resorting to threats or force. This has led to him becoming well known and liked among Hollywood stars, allowing him many useful connections and resources. It is also for this reason that he prefers to work alone as he believes having a partner only makes it more difficult for him to establish and maintain delicate relationships. When his preferred approach doesn't work however, he can successfully use force to confront and apprehend criminals. Dave's intelligence in making deductions from evidence and his ability to disable a bomb makes him a particularly skilled detective. He is also capable of defending himself, shown during his fight against John Tull. Relationships Samantha Massey He and Sam are currently partners in crime. They initially two don't get along due to their clashing personalities and approach in their investigations; where Dave is smooth, patient, and prefers talking his targets down; Sam is brash, impulsive, and prefers action. Because of this they often argued about the best course in handling the case; however they come to trust the other's intuition, balancing each other out despite their differences. Cassandra Leigh He and Cassandra are grade school friends, growing up together in Vermont Square in South L.A. While they are very close, their relationship is platonic. Ryan Summers Ryan and Dave are good friends. Every week they catch up over drinks and a game of poker, as well as Ryan inviting Dave to his celebrity parties. They are close enough that Ryan trusted Dave with his secret family in Venice Beach. Additionally, as a result of Dave's position and connections, he has assisted Ryan with a number of small issues in the past. Alyssa Griffin David and Alyssa are good friends. She admires him but is hesitant to tell him how she feels. Depending on your choices, you can have Sam support Alyssa in confessing her feelings for Dave during the charity ball. Jamal Grady Jamal Is Dave's foster brother. They were part of the same orphan system and were eventually placed in the same foster home along with a number of other children. Because of this they became very close. Other Looks Dave in a tux.jpg|Party outfit Dave.jpg|Shirtless Trivia * Dave is shown on the cover of Most Wanted, Book 1. * Dave made a sort-of cameo appearance alongside Sam in ''Endless Summer, Book 1'', Chapter 13, as characters in the arcade game "Most Wanted 2". * Dave's headshot in the second book 's cover is used in the Choices app icon along with Kenna Rys and Chris Powell, even before Most Wanted Book 2 was contemplated. Category:Characters Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Law Enforcement Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests